


Plus One

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't just not go to his brothers wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

“My brother is getting married.” Masamune said looking down at the invitation. He spun in his chair before facing his desk again.

“Is that a bad thing?” Kojuro asked looking up from his paperwork. He was Masamune’s secretary, and even though his actual desk was outside of Masamune’s office, he tended to work side by side with him more often than not.

“I have to go.” He sighed.

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“He’s my baby brother. I gotta at least be there. He went out of his way to invite me.”

“I thought he didn’t like you.”

“We’ve just haven’t been around each other since my parents divorced.”

“On purpose?”

“We got separated at a young age, and we haven’t seen each other since then. I’m not even sure how he got my contact information.”

“You are the head of your families company. He might have just assumed you were the one in charge now.”

“True.”

“And you are CEO. It says soon our site. He would just have to look at our homepage.”

“I should still go though, right?”

“It sounds like you want to go.”

“Kind of. I haven’t seen him in a while. It might be nice. But…”

“Then go. Even if things don’t go as planned, you can’t regret not going.”

“You’re right.”

“Should I put the event in your schedule?”

“Yeah, and yours too.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“What?” He raised an eyebrow. “Did you really think that I would walk into this alone? You’ll be my plus one!”

“Are you sure it’s appropriate.”

“We’ve been together for how long?”

“Six years.”

“Then why would it be inappropriate for me to bring you?”

“Well, you’re family doesn’t know all the details of our relationship. They think I’m just your secretary and friend.”

“Then I’ll tell them otherwise.” Masamune said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “Or do you not want to go?” He asked, catching the odd tone in Kojuro’s voice. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can just go alone.”

“It’s not that, I’m just not sure how your family would react.”

“If they don’t like it, then they can go suck a dick. Besides, I never get a chance to show you off.”

“But I know how important your family’s approval is to you.” Kojuro said.

Masamune clicked his tongue before he got up from his desk and walked over to where Kojuro was still working. He put his hand on the desk as he leaned against it with a smug smile on his face.

“They haven’t been in my life since I was seven. I’m not gonna suddenly give you up, just cause my brother and his bimbo wife say something.”

“Your mother will most likely be there.”

“I don’t care what that bitch thinks.” He leaned down, and used his free hand to tilt Kojuro’s face towards him as he got closer. “I love you, and you love me. That’s all that matters.”

“Masamune…”

“Got it?” He was going to move in for the kiss, but there was a knock at the door. “What is it?” He sighed looking at the door.

“The Accounting Department is having trouble,” Someone said through the door. “We have the stats from the annual report and there are a few numbers I’d like to discuss with you.”

Masamune sighed and moved away from Kojuro. “Come on in.” He opened the door and waved the man in. They could pick up where they left off later. They were at work, so work took priority, but later Kojuro would have his undivided attention.

~.~.~.~.~

And didn’t they just go all out for their accommodation! Masamichi insisted that Masamune stay on the family estate, but he refused. His mother would be there, and he didn’t feel like having to contend with her. So he was going stay at a hotel that was close to the area. Apparently Masamichi owned the hotel that Masamune would be staying at. He made sure Masamune got upgraded to one of the better rooms and room service was free.

“Wow,” Kojuro was in awe. “This is really nice.”

“Yeah.” Masamune said as he looked around. “It’s more like a lavish apartment.”

“He must really want you here.”

“Not necessarily a good thing.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.” He sighed. “We should get some sleep: the wedding is tomorrow.”

“You’re not going to the rehearsal?”

“I told him we wouldn’t be here until late today. He wants me to be there early so he can walk me through it. It’s not like I’m his best man or anything, but he wants us to sit with the family.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Yeah, I figure we can leave the reception early.”

“If you want to. Though, I think we should play it by ear. You never know, you might have a good time.” Kojuro said. He was rummaging through their luggage to find something to sleep in.

“Maybe. I’m just expecting the worst out of this.”

“Why is that?”

“Cause it’s my family.”

“You know what I mean.”

“My mom will most likely be there.”

“I’ll step in if I need to.” Kojuro looked up. He had that look that Masamune knew well. The one that said he was ready to go to war if need be, and ready to kill.

“I doubt she’ll get too bad since we’ll be in public. Besides, one of the Date kids are getting married. There is bound to be at least one reporter who sneaks in. It should be fine.” He tried to wave it away.

“Your mother isn’t the brightest person out there,” Kojuro was changing now, “remember your birthday party?”

“Are you trying to talk me out of this?”

“I’m just saying that I’m willing to do more than I did back then.” He sat down on the bed. “I do think you should try and stick it out for your brother’s sake. You too were close when you were around and he went out of his way to invite you. But your mother doesn’t have the right to ruin that for you guys.”

“You’re so protective. That’s fuckin' sexy.” Masamune said as he straddled his partner. He wanted to change subjects, and they hadn’t gotten anywhere when they tried last time.

“Of course I am.” Kojuro said and kissed him. “What kind of man would I be if I wasn’t?”

“That’s true.” Masamune continued to kiss him. He cupped both sides of Kojuro’s face with his hands. He kissed him deeply, and Kojuro opened up for him so he could slide his tongue in. He only broke away for air and to shrug off his coat. Afterwards his hands went back to roaming over Kojuro’s body.

He used his weight to push him back. He was grinning now!

“Masamune, we shouldn’t” Kojuro said.

“Why not?” Masamune purred as he kissed at Kojuro’s neck.

“We have to be up early tomorrow. It’s already late.”

“So?”

“Don’t you want to be able to walk in a straight line tomorrow?” Kojuro smirked.

“Oh! You say it like I’m the one who has to worry about that! It might be you who has to watch your back, you know?”

“That a challenge?”

“You wanna take me up on it.” He said before he let out a squeak. Kojuro flipped them over in a blink of an eye. “Kojuro,” Masamune panted.

“Go to sleep.”

“What!”

Kojuro laid down next to him. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you need your rest. We both do.”

“Fine.”

“Are you pouting?” Kojuro sounded amused.

“No.”

“Then at least change your clothes.”

Masamune huffed sitting up then flopped back down. “I’m too tired to change.” He rolled over to curl up next to Kojuro.

~.~.~.~.~

“You made it!” Masamichi beamed when he saw his older brother. Masamune felt himself grin when his brother leaped at him. He was a lot older now, and he stood taller than Masamune now. He looked just like their father, but smiled like their mother.

“I said I would be here.” Masamune said giving him a tight hug. “Though you could have given me a bit more warning.”

“Sorry,” he pulled away. “I couldn’t find your contact information and when I did, you changed numbers.”

“That’s true.”

“Come on I want to introduce you to everyone.” Masamichi said pulling him along. Kojuro laughed watching the two. So far they were off to a good start.

“Everyone?”

“Yeah.” Masamichi guided him through the hallway of the church before they made it to the sanctuary where the ceremony was being held. People had already gathered from both sides even though they weren’t going to start for another thirty minutes or so.

“Guy,” he stopped in front of the first row where the family was to sit. “This is Masamune. He’s the oldest. Masamune this is Kijiro, Hideo, and Senshi. They’re your younger siblings.”

Kijiro was the middle child of the family. He was the first one to be born after the divorce. Like all of them the resemblance to their mother showed through. His eyes were brown and his hair was black and cut short. Like the rest of him, it was neat and in order.  His hands were holding on to the program for the wedding to give himself an excuse to not shake hands.

Hideo had his mother’s dazzling green eyes, but his face was set in a frown. He slouched and kept his arms crossed. He didn’t hide the glare, nor that he disliked Masamune’s presence. Lips pursed together, he managed to say hello.

The last one was the youngest. She looked more like, well, whoever her father was. She smiled kindly at Masamune and waved. If she didn’t want him here she was better at not showing it. She even got up to shake his hand and greet him properly even though she was the one sitting the furthest from him.

The others followed after her.

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Masamune said.

“It really is!” Senshi smiled. “Masamichi is always going on and on about his beloved older brother. We all thought he was crazy, 'cus mom always said she didn’t have another child, but here you are!”

“I didn’t know you guys existed.” Masamune said honestly. “I had no clue I had three other younger siblings.”

“You should be better at keeping in touch.” Masamichi said in a sing song voice.

“So you’re the famed Date who took over Date Corp?” Kijiro spoke up shaking his hand. “I hope you know I plan on owning it one day so watch out!” He laughed afterwards like it was supposed to be a joke. However, Masamune had to deal with these kind of corporate sharks for years. He could tell the difference between joking and someone trying to send a warning.

Masamune laughed as well, “Over my cold dead body.” His smiled matched Kijiro, and Kojuro looked ready to step in if need be.

“You’ll be at the reception won’t you?” Senshi changed the subject.

“Of course,” Masamune turned his attention back to her, and Kojuro seemed to be immersed in a conversation with Masamichi.

“That’s good. I wanted to confirm a few things that Masamichi said. Some of his stories sound too out there to be true!”

“He does exaggerate whenever he tells a story.”

“Oh, and who’s your plus one. Masamichi reserved a seat for you and your guest.”

“This is Kojuro,” Masamune pointed to the other man, who turned his attention back towards him when he heard his name. “He’s my…”

“The best friend who became your secretary?” Kijiro ask shaking Kojuro’s hands without hesitating. “It’s nice to meet you. I heard that you do good work. Even Toyotomi Inc. wants you, but you continue to turn them down. I work there, by the way.”

“Let’s not talk about work the whole time.” Hideo suggested. “You can talk to them one on one at the reception.”

“Sorry,” Kijiro apologized. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Where’s Dad?” Masamune asked Masamichi.

“Stuck in traffic, but he said he would be here soon. I have it so you’re sitting next to him instead of mom.”

“Thanks.” He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to handle that.

“We’re about to start soon.” The pastor lightly tapped Masamichi on the shoulder.

“I’ll be right there.” Masamichi said before turning to Masamune one last time. “You’re gonna come when we take pictures right?”

“I’ll be there.”

~.~.~.~.~

“Mego you bastard, you didn’t tell me you were getting married.” Masamune hugged the bride after the ceremony. “What the hell!”

“I message you on facebook.” She said before anyone else could step in to say anything about Masamune’s language.

“When am I ever on facebook? Besides that’s impersonal. You could have at least called or texted."

“Really? Because your business page answers people pretty quickly, I figured you would have seen it!”

“I have an assistant for that kind of stuff.”

“So impersonal,” She retorted but was still smiling.

“You guys know each other?” Masamichi asked.

“Yeah. We met in high school. He was one of my suitors.” Mego explained. “But in the end we were just friends and he told his dad he wanted nothing to do with me in that way.”

“You make it sound like I was cruel! I let you down gently.”

“How could you hurt my feelings when I didn’t like you like that in the first place?” She smirked before she smiled again. “You brought Kojuro!” She hugged him. “It’s been ages! I knew you would bring him. I never see one of you without the other!”

“You were her suitor?” Masamichi was confused.

“Dad brought a bunch of girls around when I was on vacation from college. She was one of them.”

“I heard you turned all of them down.” Mego said.

“Yeah, I did.” He shrugged.

This was the truth. His father had been determined to get him to like someone who was in their same social standings. He would invite over his friends and they would bring their daughters. After that they would hope for the best. Even the woman who were coming around were victims to the circumstances of being rich. Their fathers wanted them to have the best, so they must marry the best.

Some of them were okay. He didn’t mind having company, since he got really bored over summer break. There wasn’t much to do and all of his neighbors lived miles away. So he would show them around the mansion get them food and drink and entertain like he was expected. He did enjoy those conversations, and he did have his favorites, of whom he was looking forwards to seeing again. He just didn’t want to date any of them, much less marry.

His father had been persistent once he got to his senior year of college. He would throw parties introduce to him to what was left of the flock. He was getting desperate now, and was hoping that at least one of these girls would hold Masamune’s attention for more than ten minutes.

He met Mego around that time and they had hit it off. They were just friends, but his dad has his fingers crossed that it would turn into more. But after a few weeks it was clear that it wasn’t going to happen. It was then when Masamune finally sat down with his dad and explained to him that he had no interest in women.

His father started introducing him to men. Don’t get him wrong, he was glad that things had went over smoothly, and that his father was okay with it, but this was a bit much! He hadn’t expected there to be this many gay or bisexual men around his age in the area. None of them were aggressive, but they were pushy, and he turned them down.

He ended up with Kojuro. Anyone who knew him would have seen it coming a mile away. It was natural that they would fall in love with each other. Even his suitors, mainly Mego, had thought it was obvious upon seeing the pair with each other. Or, everyone thought it was obvious except for his dad, who had found out the hard way.

He was supposed to be gone for a business trip over the weekend and wouldn’t be back until Monday morning. He managed to get back home Sunday night. He planned on surprising Masamune, but was surprised himself when he caught them having sex on one of the couches in the main sitting area.

It was something Masamune rather not think about.

“You look well!” His father said at the reception. “You haven’t grown at all, but you look like you’re doing alright.”

Masamune pouted at his dads words. “I’m doing fine.”

“You met your other siblings?”

“Yeah.”

“You guys getting along all right?”

“We haven’t talked much since the church.” He explained.

“Well, just try and keep an open mind, alright?”

“I know, I don’t have a reason to hate them. It was just, surprising is all.”

Surprising, unnerving and enraging. His mother fawned over every last one of them. She praised them and bragged about them to anyone who would listen. Watching her in the church and when they were taking family pictures, made his stomach churn. It made him want to lash out, yell at her, and protest her behavior.

Kojuro put his arm around him and rubbed his shoulder.

“It’s alright.” Kojuro said softly.

“No, it’s not.”

“It will be.”

It still wasn’t. He had to hold his tongue the whole time, or he might say what he was truly thinking. For example, his mother protested him standing with the others: she didn’t want him to taint them. Even the cameraman looked like he didn’t know how to respond. His father stepped in, saying now wasn’t the time for this sort of thing.

The younger sister  now look alarmed as the parents started to argue. Masamune sighed, and Masamichi also looked annoyed.

“Mom, it’s fine.” Masamichi said. “I don’t mind.”

“But he could…”

“It’s my day Mom.”

“Fine,” She huffed crossing her arms.

“It’s fine.” Masamichi said to him. “I want you here.” He even went out of his way to take a picture of just the two of them. Masamichi was leaning on his shoulder showing off his height, and Masamune rolled his eye, pretending to be annoyed.

Now he was stuck at a table with this woman as she went on and on about the others. He didn’t get it. What did they have that he didn’t? He was the most successful out of all of them. He had pulled his father's company out of the ground, and had become one of the top competitors in his field. Yet she insisted that there was something wrong with him, that he was some sort of monster, that he should have died years ago.

“Don’t worry about her,” His dad said, “Everyone else wants you here.”

“I know.”

“If she says anything, just walk away.”

“I know.”

His dad frowned, “I know it’s hard.”

Masamune’s father had divorced his mother when he found out about the way she had been treating Masamune. She started to call him “monster” or “it.” She was cruel to him, both with words and physical abuse. She went out of her way to mistreat him. If his dad wasn’t home she would “forget” to feed him.

Masamune had been quiet through this ordeal. Masamichi was the one who brought it to their father. By then, Masamune had put on weight since his father had been home and she had to feed him when he was home. There also wasn’t any bruising at this point. It made the divorce difficult because in the end Masamichi stayed with his mother.

It’s why the brothers hadn’t seen each other in so long.

“I’ll be fine, so stop worrying.”

The hall that they were holding the reception in was a lot like the hotel room. It was very upscale, and very pricey. The food was good as well. It was a stunning place! The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was delicate and there was an obvious attention to detail: even the floors had been polished to perfection.

That didn’t matter now, because the dance floor had opened up and everyone was on it. The first dance had been beautiful. Masamichi and Mego looked amazing together! Masamune had no plans to go out on the dance floor; he wanted to make his exit soon. It was late enough that he could, and no one would think anything of it.

“You should at least try and mingle. Don’t let one person ruin it for you.” Kojuro said softly. “Besides, I think Mego wants to dance with you.”

He was right. The newlywed was approaching with a determined look on her face. She didn’t even ask, she just grabbed Masamune’s arm and dragged him out onto the floor.

“I’m really glad you could make it.” She said as they swayed gently.

“Me too.”

“Don’t lie. Your mother is a bitch and deserves to get shot in the foot.”

“That’s true.”

“But I’m glad you’re here. I haven’t seen you in so long! And Masamichi has been bouncing like a child at the thought of getting to see you again!”

“I know, he’s been eyeing me the whole time. I think he wants to pull me aside and talk.”

“Are you gonna be in town for a bit? We’re not going to our honeymoon for a few days. You should stop by!”

“I have work.”

“The CEO barely does anything and you know it.”

“I’m free Saturday but I can’t miss Friday. We have a board meeting, and I have to be there.”

“Fine…I heard that Kojuro is your secretary now. That’s pretty sexy.”

“Don’t say it like that. It’s all work when we’re in the office.”

“Yeah but, how is your secretary your second in command?”

“He’s good at what he does.”

“I bet he is.” She winked.

“Don’t say it like that!" He had to fight back a laugh.

“I’m glad to see you guys finally got together. I don’t think you know how painful it was to watch you guys flirt all those years ago.”

“You don’t sound like you minded much.”

“'Course not, it was the best daytime drama ever!”

“Shut up.”

“But seriously, I’m glad you’re with someone who makes you happy. I never see you smile truly unless you’re with him.”

“Shouldn’t that be my line? You’re the one who just got married.”

“I mean it though. You always looked so down when he wasn’t around. With school and with the family, there were very few times I saw you happy, and most of them were with him.”

“Yeah.”

“So, when’s the wedding?”

“Far off. There’s just never a good time to be able to take time off to do something like this.” He gestured to the scene around them. “It would be too much.”

“I guess.”

“You disapprove?”

“Has he ever asked?”

“We’re both committed if that’s what you mean.”

“I’m just saying, a little formality never hurt.”

“Sounds like a waste of money to me.” He said as he twirled her. “If he ever really wanted to, then I would. But right now it just all seems like a hassle.”

“Get a wedding planner.”

“You’re really pushing this.”

“I would throw you the best bachelor party ever!” Her eyes lit up.

“Now you’re scaring me.”

“I’m just saying.” She shrugged. “Well, I’ll let you two be then.” She scurried off to dance with someone else.

Masamune sighed about to head back to the table but someone caught him.

“You guys were having an animated conversation.” Kojuro raised an eyebrow.

“If you wanted to dance you could have just said so.” Masamune said as he relaxed into Kojuro’s arm.

“I wasn’t going to, but that Kijiro kid wanted to talk business. He’s really determined to get your company.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“I know that, but he doesn’t. I don’t think anyone could have done as well as you did given the situation.” The company had been turned over to Masamune when the Date were at their lowest. They were close to bankruptcy, and he managed to pull them back. Kojuro had been in awe at Masamune’s more than capable decision making.  

“I don’t like them at all.”

“You barely know them.”

“Senshi seems like she’s alright, but that’s about it.”

“They probably feel threatened by you. They look up to Masamichi, and Masamichi adores you. You haven’t seen each other in a while, but it’s clear that he still cares and wants to be around you more than anything.”

“They could still pretend to be polite.”

“They were raised by your mother. There’s no telling…”

“I know. Let’s not talk about her.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You look stunning tonight and that’s enough to lift my spirits.”

“Trying to set the mood?”

“I have plans for when we get back to the hotel, I’m not gonna lie about that, but I do mean what I said.”

Kojuro smiled, kissing the top of Masamune’s head. “Did you talk to any of the others?”

“For a bit. Kijiro is a prick.”

“We established that.”

“And Hideo doesn’t want anything to do with me. We had a basic conversation. Normal small talk and called it a day. Senshi is the chatter box.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she had a lot of questions about our childhood and what Masamichi was like when he was younger. Like that time when we snuck into Matsunaga’s back yard to get our ball and we set off his security system, and had to run five miles back to our house.”

“Why were you that far out?”

“An even longer story.”

“I feel bad for that old man.”

“Hey we weren’t that bad. He liked to invite us over for tea and tell us about the Basara period and show us his collectables.”

“Then why run?”

“Cause we set off the alarm and it scared us.”

“Masamichi says he wants you to stay in town a bit. He wants to hang out with you before his honeymoon.”

“I have work and…”

“I cleared your schedule for the next few days.”

“You did?”

“Yes. There’s no reason for you to turn down the offer.”

“Kojuro…”

“You’ll thank me later.”

“I’m thanking you now.” Masamune said. His arms came up to wrap around the back of Kojuro’s neck and pull him closer. He smiled when he felt Kojuro’s hands on his waist. He kissed him softly.

“We should do something like this.” Kojuro murmured.

“What?”

“Some kind of actual ceremony or..., you know?”

“You mean make it official? You want my last name?” He smirked raising an eyebrow.

“Or you could take mine. I’m just saying, it’s been years”

“You want a ring? I can get you a ring! But honestly, I rather elope ya know. Skip all the formalities just make it about us, maybe tell everyone later and celebrate with them.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“But that means one of us has to actually propose ya know?”

“I’ll drop down on one knee right now if you would like.”

Masamune fought back a laugh. “It sounds more like you’re offering a blow job than yourself.”

“Same thing.”

He did laugh at that one. It wasn’t always that Kojuro cracked jokes like that. The people dancing by them didn’t think it was funny. It was clear their discussion was making some of guest uncomfortable, but they shouldn’t have been eavesdropping to begin with.

“I mean it though,” Kojuro pulled him closer and smiled. “I would like to do something like this. I’ve been thinking it for a while but…”

“You’re such a romantic,” Masamune tiptoed to kiss him. “I have a friend who has a friend who owes me a favor, who also happens to be a wedding planner.

Masamune lived for these moments. Kojuro’s face lit up at his words. A smile spread across his face and his cheeks turned pink. He was pulling him closer out of impulse. They weren’t dancing anymore, but they were at the edge of the dance floor so it was fine.

“Is that a promise?”

“Why would I lie over this?”

“You want to call it a night and head back to the hotel?”

“Sounds like a plan. Just let me say goodbye to Masamichi.”

~.~.~.~

“You’re leaving already?” The younger brother pouted. “We haven’t really gotten to…”

“I’m meeting up with you tomorrow aren’t I? My schedule is clear so I can stick around a few more days.”

“Really?”

“Yeah we can do lunch or something. Or dinner depends on if I wake up at a good time.”

“Text me. I gave Kojuro my number.”

“I will, and congratulations. “ He handed him an envelope. “Your wedding present is a bit late so I wrote you a check in the meantime.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to at least give you something on the day of. Now you have some extra spending money on your honeymoon.”

“That sounds like code for, 'Get me a good souvenir?'”

“Did you plan on getting me a bad one?”

“You know what I mean.” Masamichi snickered. “It was good to see you again.”

“Don’t say it like I’m not gonna ever see you again.”

Masamichi hugged him tightly. “You’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

~.~.~.~

“Told you it was worth coming.” Kojuro said as they walked out. He was using himself as a human shield. He could see Masamune’s mother trying to approach them and he wasn’t going to let that happen. He wanted things to end on a good note. They were close to the door now, he just prayed that she wouldn’t try to follow them to the car.

“Mom,” Senshi called out to the woman catching up to her and started a small conversation.

Kojuro sighed in relief. He smiled at the girl as he escorted Masmaune out. She smiled back before returning her attention back to her mother.

“You were right.” Masamune admitted. “Though it was my idea first.”

“Sure it was.”

“It was.”

“I know.”

Masamune huffed, but smiled all the same. It had been a good day, despite some of the other bumps. He was just happy to see his brother again, and see that he was doing well. And it was refreshing to get out of the office. He had gotten to spend time with his family and even had time alone with Kojuro.

“I have a lot of promises to keep up on.” Masamune said once they were back in the room. He took off his tie the moment they were in their room. Next came the shoes, shortly followed by his suit jacket. He was leaving a trail starting from the door.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“Starting with the one I made to you.”

“I’m not following you.” Kojuro was sitting on the bed as he undid his cuff links.

“Didn’t I say I was going to fuck you until you scream my name?”

“I don’t remember any of that.” Kojuro said. For all their flirting and sexual suggestions, that was never once said.

“I do.” He moved closer and started kissing Kojuro’s neck. “It was a promise I made to myself, and aren’t those the most important ones to keep?”

Kojuro chuckled but he let Masamune have his way. He was pushed back on the bed and Masamune was kissing his mouth now. His hands move quickly and efficiently as he undid the buttons to Kojuro’s shirt. He pushed the undershirt up so he had full access to his chest and stomach.

“You’re taking your time.” Kojuro said.

“I want to enjoy this.” He pressed his groin to Kojuro’s and moaned.

“Me too, but,” He flipped them over and Masmaune let out an undignified squeak. He hadn’t expected that. “I think it would be better if we got this show on the road.” He was lowering his own pants and making a show of it. His hips pivoted as he removed them.

“You’re so sexy.” Masamune groaned and rolled his hips up to meet Kojuro’s but couldn’t quite reach.

Kojuro leaned down and kissed him again and pressed their bodies against each other. He was more than ready to do this. It had been too long since they’ve been able to hold each other like this. He was so hot. He didn’t care how they did it. He wanted to…

“Masamune….” He had fallen asleep.

Kojuro sighed. He looked so peaceful. His hair was splayed out on the pillow and his mouth was slightly parted as he snored lightly. He must be exhausted from today. Kojuro shook his head as he finished tucking him into bed.

Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
